1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electromagnetic assemblies, such as assemblies in electromagnetic safety control valves for gas-fired appliances wherein an electromagnet is used to hold open a valve so long as a pilot flame is sensed by a thermoelectric generator or the like. In certain appliances, such as gas-fired hot water heaters, safety valves may also be responsive to unsafe conditions such as water temperature approaching the boiling point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,505, No. 3,034,571, No. 3,581,753, and No. 3,597,138, contains many assemblies of electromagnetic safety valves having connector means to connect electromagnetic windings with external circuit energizing means; such prior art valve assemblies generally having one or more deficiencies, such as being difficult to manufacture or assemble, not being readily repairable or replaceable, being difficult to make in smaller sizes thus necessitating excessively bulky control devices, or being unreliable. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,042, No. 2,987,919, No. 3,434,100, No. 3,286,216, No. 3,462,316, No. 3,467,893 and No. 3,474,388 illustrate typical prior art terminals including terminal assemblies for inserting a protective device, such as bimetal switch, in series with a flame sensing thermocouple in a heating system to prevent a dangerous condition, such as steam in a hot water heater.